Many studies have shown that left ventricular relaxation and filling are impaired during myocardial ischemia, even when global pump function may remain intact. These abnormalities may lead to important clinical symptoms such as dyspnea or angina. In this study we sought to determine whether these adverse effects of ischemia on parameters of diastolic performance may be favorably modified, while ischemia was still present. We found that the beta-adrenergic receptor agonist isoproterenol improved parameters of relaxation and filling, despite the simultaneous presence of ischemia in most cases. The results suggest that pharmacologic intervention may alleviate the adverse effects of ischemia on left ventricular relaxation and filling, in an appropriate setting.